


I Feel You in My Heart

by nightmare_elmst



Series: I Feel You (SandersSide Soulmate AU) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Drunk Driving, Gen, Hospitalization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_elmst/pseuds/nightmare_elmst
Summary: His soulmate must be pretty fucking calm right now because even though Virgil was sure he was having a panic attack, his heartbeat was pretty damn slow.Soulmates didn’t even make any sense. You have your soulmate’s heartbeat, but you’re the only one that knows. Someone listening to his heart would hear the rapid beating. But for him, the beat was slow and calming, which helped distract him a bit. He could still feel the effects of his heart during his panic and was breathing faster than normal.He was broken out of his panic by a long monotone beep.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Brief Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Original Male Character, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: I Feel You (SandersSide Soulmate AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782691
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	I Feel You in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221066) by [MissPolarBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPolarBear/pseuds/MissPolarBear). 



> If you want anything else to be tagged feel free to let me know

“Remus just calm down!” Brandon yelled over the loud music of the house party. “You knew we weren’t exclusive!”

Remus couldn’t hear him. He was freaking out. He had just walked in on his boyfriend of three years with some random chick. 

He told himself he and Brandon were soulmates. He always seemed to know when Remus wasn’t feeling his best. He should have known better. His heartbeat seemed to pick up all the time while Brandon looked fine. But he was always there for Remus. He thought maybe they could be together anyway.

He ignored Brandon going out every night. He never let himself think too much about what he was doing. But hearing him say to his face that they weren’t exclusive like they were a couple of teenagers in high school, it broke him.

Remus went back downstairs. He didn’t even want to go to this party. He knew no one there, everyone he tried to start a conversation with looked at him with disgust and turned away, it was a surprise Brandon even stayed with him for as long as he did. 

He thought since the host was so rude and hadn’t even thought to introduce himself, he could make up for it by letting Remus take the last bottle of vodka.

He deserved it after the shit he went through tonight.

He walked through the living room chugging the bottle, ignoring all the looks as he made it to the backyard. It was nice to get some air and to try to calm down. His heart, for once, was beating normally, but he was feeling anything but calm. 

He finished off the last of the vodka, and with his perfectly clear head. He left the party, got in his car, and thanked anyone who would listen that he drove himself to the party.

As he was driving, he felt like something was wrong. “Roman would have something to say about this. Ooo, I should call him.” With that in mind, he turned around to look for his phone.

He found it just in time to turn around to a horn blaring in his face. “Well that was rude,” he said to himself. “Some people just have no respect for their fellow drivers.” He giggled to himself for no reason other than, he was completely drunk.

With concentration not usually needed for the task, he expertly called his brother. 

“What do you want you Luigi wanna be?” Roman sounded exhausted. 

“Oh, Mario don’t you care about your dear brother?” Remus teased, giggling like a mad man.

“Remus are you drunk?” Roman asked, more alert this time.

“Well Romano since you asked so nicely” Remus slurred, the alcohol taking more of an effect, “I only had one bottle of vodka, and I think I deserved it after how Brandon treated me”

“A whole bottle! Remus, where are you? I'm coming to get you.” There was movement on the other side of the phone like he was getting dressed.

“Oh I don’t know, the world is moving by so fast”

“Remus, are you driving? Pull over!” Roman yelled at his twin.

“Giminetti! You don’t... you don’t have to… don haf to yell” 

There was a crash and the phone call cut out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The white floor and walls started to blend together. Every hallway, elevator, and nurse’s station looked identical to the last. When you’ve been walking around a hospital for hours on end, things tend to get jumbled together. 

Virgil technically didn’t even need to be in the hospital, but he felt obligated to be there for someone he’s never even met.

He stood outside the stranger’s room, feeling like he was the reason for the stranger’s hospitalization. If he had been paying more attention. 

He had his hood pulled over his head, eyes down to avoid any unwanted eye contact. If he had looked up he would have seen the light was, in fact, red and it was, supposably, safe to walk.

If he hadn’t been thinking of himself for once in his life.

He was, in fact, thinking about his heartbeat that seemed to beat slightly faster then he was used to.

If he had seen the stupid fucking car he wouldn’t have been in the way.

There was one person behind him who was paying a slight bit more attention to their surroundings and ran the other direction when they noticed the swerving car barreling towards a red light

The car wouldn’t have swerved into a tree to avoid him.

The driver had passed out before he even saw Virgil.

Now it was his fault some poor guy was passed out on the bed.

The doctors weren’t even sure if he’d wake up.

His soulmate must be pretty fucking calm right now because even though Virgil was sure he was having a panic attack, his heartbeat was pretty damn slow. 

Soulmates didn’t even make any sense. You have your soulmate’s heartbeat, but you’re the only one that knows. Someone listening to his heart would hear the rapid beating. But for him, the beat was slow and calming, which helped distract him a bit. He could still feel the effects of his heart during his panic and was breathing faster than normal.

He was broken out of his panic by a long monotone beep. As nurses and doctors ran into the stranger’s room, Virgil’s world came crashing down as he realized:

His heart had stopped beating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman raced into the hospital, skidding to a stop at the reception desk. 

“I’m here for Remus Prince.” He was out of breath and barely holding it together.

The receptionist looked up from her computer and gave a weary smile. “He’s in surgery right now, you can wait out here and we’ll call you when we have news.”

“Will he be okay?” he asked.

“I’m sorry I don’t know. You should talk to that young man over there,” she pointed to someone burying themselves in their hoodie. “He was with him when he came in.”

Roman thanked her and made his way over to the stoic stranger. He threw himself in the chair next to him, not wasting any time to start the conversation, trying to distract himself.

“So, how do you know Remus?”

“I don’t”

“Then why did you come in with him?”

“How do you know him?” the stranger countered. 

“I’m his brother, Count Woe-laf” he spat back.

The stranger flinched away, “It’s my fault.”

“How so?” Roman asked, leaning back to rest his head against the wall.

“I wasn’t paying attention. I walked into the road, he swerved to avoid me.” 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Roman let out a humorless chuckle.

The stranger looked at him confused. He opened his mouth to argue but Roman cut him off. “I was on the phone with him when he crashed” he closed his eyes so as to not let the tears fall. “He was drunk.”

After the stranger didn’t respond for a couple of minutes he opened his eyes. Roman was greeted with the sight of him hunched over clawing at his chest whispering to himself.

“What’s up with you Doom and Gloom?”

“Shut up,” he spat back

“Well, that’s no way to talk to someone who-” 

“I said shut up!” the stranger cut him off. He curled farther into himself and continued whispering. After a moment, he took a deep breath and looked relieved.

“Listen here J. D-lightful-”

“Virgil” he whispered 

“Listen here Virgil,” Roman spat, no longer in the mood to coddle the anxious man, “You’ve been pretty rude to me this whole time and I’m freaking out here. I had to listen to my brother crash his car and I don’t even know how he’s doing.

“I get the fact that you stayed here when you thought you caused the accident, you wanted to stay here to make sure you didn’t have a life on your conscience. But now you know that you will never have any blood on your hands so how about you leave now, and think about how other people, who actually know the person, feel.”

“I’m his soulmate you asshole.” Virgil glared at him. “You think hearing him crash was hard? Since I’ve been here I have felt my heart stop twice! Now maybe you-”

“His heart stopped.” Roman cut in, void of emotion.

Virgil stopped, seemed to remember who he was talking to, and nodded. “Yeah, it stopped. But it’s beating again now,” he tried to point out the silver lining.

Roman just nodded his head. They sat in silence, neither wanting to break it. 

“You’ll tell me if it stops again, right?” Roman finally choked out.

Virgil nodded his head, “I don’t think it is though, it seems steadier than before”

“Good. That’s… That’s good”

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, the fic that I wrote in three hours. I've had a lot of ideas for fics before I don't know why this is the one that I decide to make and finish. I didn't proofread it but I have Grammarly so hopefully, that got everything for me. I actually got sad writing this even though I knew it was gonna have a happy ending (even if I didn't know what it would be) I'm not sure if I'm happy with the actual ending but I think it's better than anything else I could do. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
